


Your Own Bed

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: You share a bed with Bucky because of his nightmares.  One day he stops having them.





	Your Own Bed

The first time you slept with Bucky Barnes had been on mission.   You were staking out an arms dealer who had been dealing in stolen Stark Tech.  It was you, Bucky, Clint and Natasha holed up in this shitty little one bedroom death trap with a fleabitten mattress on the floor taking shifts monitoring the building across the road.

Clint was adamant that he didn’t want to share a bed with Bucky.  He’d complained he took up too much room and Clint liked his sleep too much.  Everyone knew it was really because he and Natasha had some sort of thing going on so you’d just agreed.

Truth was, you’d been harbouring  a crush on Bucky.  He was this huge, scary looking guy who on a mission did not look like someone to fuck with at all.  Back at the tower though, he was quiet and sweet.  He liked to cook and you’d find him playing video games like mariokart by himself.   The opportunity to share a bed with him had sparked some hope that the closeness would make him see that same little spark of attraction to you too.  Or at the very least you’d get to know him better.

The latter happened in a rather drastic way.  The first night you slept curled up on that uncomfortable mattress Bucky had had a nightmare.  He didn’t tell you what it was about that first time.  Though he would later.  Bucky dreamed about a lot of things.  Falling. Being electroshocked.  Having vivisection performed on him.  Mostly he dreamed of killing his friends.  Over and over.  His metal hand clamping down around each of your throats and no matter how hard he tried to let you go all he could do was watch as the life drained from your eyes.

He hadn’t even woken from it that first night.  He’d just started thrashing and muttering in a small terrified voice.  “Please.  I don’t wanna do this.  Don’t make me do this.”

You’d wrapped your arms around him and whispered to him.  “It’s okay.  You’re safe, Bucky. No one will hurt you ever again.”

He’d grabbed you, pulling himself tightly against your body. Then he stilled.  You had slept the rest of the night wrapped around each other.  The next morning he’d woken up still wrapped around you and apologized profusely.  The process kept repeating itself for the entire stakeout and by the time you got back to the Avengers compound Bucky was the best rested he’d been since you’d known him.

Once you got back though he’d started to not sleep again.

“I wonder if it’s just that I can only sleep on shitty mattresses on the floor?”  He asks you one night as you sat up playing Super Smash Bros together.

“Uhh… I think I know what it is.”  You reply, not looking at him.

“God, doll. If you could tell me I’d be in your debt.  I don’t know how much more I can take only getting a few hours of sleep at a time.”  Bucky says, hitting pause and looking at you.

You sigh.  “You have nightmares, Buck.”

“I already know that.  But I didn’t while we were on mission.”  Bucky says.  He frowns and turns back to the screen.

You put your hand on his controller before he can start playing again.  “You did have them on mission.  I’d hug you and tell you you were safe and they stopped.  That’s why you always woke up cuddling me.  You’d cling to me and I’d just talk to you until you went back into a deep sleep.”

Bucky’s shoulders slump.  “Damn.  I guess I’m screwed then.”

You both start playing again and you chew your lip.  “I could come sleep with you if you want.”   You say, quietly.  He pauses the game and looks at  you, his brow furrowed.  “I mean as friends.  If it helps you sleep.”

“I couldn’t ask ya to do that, doll.”  He says, shaking his head and running his hand through his hair.

“I don’t mind, Bucky.  It’s kinda nice not sleeping alone.”  You say, trying to not sound too enthusiastic.  You truthfully really loved it.  You still harbored a huge crush on him.  You loved waking up wrapped in his arms.  Even if his metal arm was a little cold and quite heavy.  You loved the way his body felt pressed against yours.  You loved how he smelled.

“Really?  I promise I’ll be good.  I just… I really could use some sleep.  And I get it if you have a date or something.”  He says, speaking really quickly.

So it had become habit.  You slept in his bed every night.  Every night you soothed him through his nightmares.  He started to become a new man.  He laughed at people’s jokes.  He agreed to socialize more.  You two became really close.  You knew you weren’t his best friend, that was always going to be Steve.  But he was yours.  And every day you fell deeper and deeper for him.

He had nightmares every night until one day he didn’t any more.  You both just slept right through.

You woke slowly, his arm draped over you.  As you opened your eyes and slowly you’d realized he’d actually properly slept through and rather than feeling good about it your heart dropped.  You knew you should feel happy for him.  That him sleeping through was a sign that his mental health was well on the mend.

All you could think was if he started doing it regularly; he wouldn’t need you any more.

Bucky shifted and pulled you a little tighter to him before slowly opening his eyes.  “Damn, doll.  That’s the best night’s sleep I’ve had.”

You smile weakly at him.  “That’s great, Buck.”  You roll over, freeing yourself from his arms and sitting up.

He puts his hand on your hip.  “What’s wrong?  Did something happen?”  He sits up suddenly.  “I hurt you didn’t I?”

You turn to him and wrap your arms around his waist, burying your face in his chest.  “No.  No, Buck.  It’s stupid.  I’m being selfish.”

“What is it?”  He pushes.

You sigh and let him go.  “If you stop having nightmares you don’t need me any more.”

Bucky laughs and hugs you from behind.  “What are you talkin’ about?  We’re friends aren’t we?”

“Yeah… the best.”  You sigh.

“Don’t you want your own bed back?”  He teases, ruffling your hair.

You let out a huff of breath.

“Oh god.”  Bucky says.  He lets you go and sits back.  “Oh god.  I’m an idiot.”  He reaches forward and puts his hand on your shoulder.  You feel the cold metal close onto your skin.  “I’m real sorry, doll.  Forgive me?”

“Forgive you for what?”  You ask, looking back at him.

“Not realizing.”  He replies.  “It’s been a long time since a dame…”  He shakes his head.   “Woman… since a woman was interested in me.  I forgot what it looked like.”

“Buck, don’t worry.  It’s … you don’t feel the same way.  I was trying to just be your friend.  I’m being selfish.”  You say, looking at him sadly.

Bucky quirks an eyebrow at you.  “Who said I didn’t feel the same way?”

“Do you?”  You ask.

Instead of answering with words he brings his lips to yours.  You startle to begin with but as soon as you realize what is happening you sink into him.  Your lips part and for a moment your tongues flick against each other, before your tongues pass each other and dip into each other’s mouths.

His hand goes to your hair and he pulls you closer to him.  Your hands run down his chest, trailing down the scarring where his flesh meets steel, before moving down to his abs.  A shiver runs through him after each place your fingers touch.  His muscles contracting and releasing in a ripple.

You shift onto the bed again and as you move your hands move around to his back and slide back up you pull him down on top of you.  He makes a sound half moan and half growl and grinds up against you.  He breaks the kiss and nips at your throat, sending little shivers down your back.

You feel his cock start to harden against you and you reach down and start palming it through his pajama pants.

“Ah fuck, doll.”  He groans.  “Isn’t this too soon?”

You shake your head.  “Not if you don’t want it to be.”

He makes that growl/moan noise again and he starts scrambling to remove your clothing.  He tears the tank top you wore to bed like it’s made of paper.  “Oh damn.   I’m sorry.”  He huffs, the ruined material gripped in his metal fingers.

You pull him back down into a kiss.  “It’s fine.  Just… oh god, Buck.  I need you.”

He pulls your panties down and you use your feet to kick down his pajama pants.  You feel the press of his cock against your pussy.  He moans and nips at your bottom lip.

You slide your hands down the length of his body, gripping his cock and guiding it inside of you.  You both hum softly as he fills you.  “Oh god you feel good.”  He murmurs.  His lips grazing over your neck.

“You feel good too, Buck.”  You hum and clench around his cock.  He groans again and starts to roll his hips into yours.

You start slow.  Gentle even.  You rake your fingers through your hair and run them down his back.  Things shift suddenly and he starts really just fucking you.  Hard.  He holds onto his bed head with his cybernetic hand.  The timber cracks and warps as his grip tightens.  The headboard bangs on the wall.

You are helpless to do anything over than hold on.  Not that you need any more.  It feels like your blood has been replaced with molten metal.  It pumps through your system.  Making sweat bead on your skin and your breath hard to catch.  Bucky keeps his face so close to yours so when you are able to take a breath in, it’s comprised of the hot, moist breath he just exhaled.  The heat builds in your gut.  Bubbling in you.  Pressing down.

“Fuck… fuck… Bucky.  I’m gonna come.”  You babble, your fingers digging into his shoulders.

“That’s it, doll.”  Bucky purrs.  “Let me feel ya.  I’m right behind.”

You bring one of your hands to your pussy and you start rubbing your clit.  It’s like a dam bursts inside you.  Your whole body arches up into Bucky and it feels like every single muscle tenses as you come.  You make a single, primal cry before you bury your face into Bucky’s neck.

You feel the throb of Bucky’s cock inside of you and he thrusts three more times before releasing.  His cock pulsed inside of you as he fills you with his hot come.

He kisses you again and rolls onto his back. You both just lay there, panting looking at the ceiling.  Bucky links his fingers with yours.

“Don’t go back to your bed.”  He says.

You laugh.  “This is my bed.”


End file.
